River Run
by Blueiceraptor
Summary: A being from outer space transports the swat kats, callie, felina and a few others into another world. Now they must raft down a river to escape, can they all make it out alive.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: First I don't own the swat Kats or anything about them. This is just a fan fict. I made up about them. There will be more then one chapter to this fict, also if you like this one, check out some of my others. I am in school and don't have a lot of time to write but I will update as soon as possible. Now on with the story.

He was referred to as the Megas. He was the keeper of time and space. He was able to create his own worlds and other dimensions. He enjoyed playing with other peoples lives. He traveled all over outer space searching for ways to have a good time. That's how he ended up in Mega Kat City. He already had an idea for some entertainment; he just needed to find some players.

Callie was setting in her office doing some paper work. Nothing much was happening, she was doing the mayors job while he was out golfing. Nothing uncommon there. She had thought about calling the Swat Kats just to have someone to talk to, but she thought better of it. Besides her communicator was only to be used in an emergency, though she didn't think the Swat Kats would mind. In a flash of light Callie was no longer in her office; instead she was on a beach somewhere near a river.

Felina was in her uncle's office watching him yell at Steel, for messing up, again. She really didn't like Steel and watching him get yelled at made her day. Besides she had nothing better to do. Felina took her job seriously, but every once in a while she wished she could just get away from it all. You know a vacation somewhere exotic. Of course she would also like to have someone to go with, but her job keep her so busy she rarely ever went on dates anymore. In a flash of light her, Steel and Commander Ferral were standing on a beach with Callie, beside a river.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News," Ann said ending her report. Her camera man, Johnny switched off the camera. Unless they got a good story soon there ratings would fall. All week Ann had to report on stupid things, like a new exhibit in the museum, or the mayor's golf game. No one wanted to watch the mayor play gold. Ann needed something exciting that the viewers would love. In a flash of light she and Johnny were standing near a river with Callie, Felina, Steel and Commander Ferral.

Jake and Chance for once were relaxing. Nothing had happened all week and they were bored. They had tuned up all their vehicles and now they were just waiting for something to do. Right now they were setting on the couch watching TV. IN a flash of light they were standing on a beach with Felina, Callie, Ann, Johnny, Steel and Commander Ferral.

"Where are we?" Felina asked looking around at the landscape. The river ran down into what looked like a canyon. The steep sides of the canyon stretched hundreds of feet into the air. She had never seen any place like it. She wondered if they were even on Earth anymore.

"I can answer that," a voice said that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Felina, Commander Ferral and Steel pulled out their guns and looked around, but couldn't find anything.

"Let me explain. I'm called Megas and the reason you can't see me is because I don't have a body like yours. I travel the universe looking for things to do. I'm able to control time and space. I've made this alternate dimension just for you. I can do whatever I want to," the voice finished.

"But, why?" Callie asked.

"Because I get bored and need some entertainment. Here's what's going to happen. Behind you is the grand Chato River, it flows through a canyon right out into the ocean. You all are going to raft the river, in these boats. The river has many rapids, but I've included a mile by mile guide for you. It will take you two weeks to get to the end. The river is very powerful and not all of you might survive," the voice told them.

"What if we say no?" Commander Ferral asked already figuring they had no choice.

"That would be no fun," the voice said.

Felina felt herself being picked up and was tossed into Chance. They both landing hard on the ground and scrambled to get back up.

"I hope I don't have to prove to you that I will kill someone. Now all of your supplies are in the rafts, there will be camps at certain places down the river. Your guide books will tell you. Now I'm gone to watch the fun," the voice disappeared.

For a while nobody moved. They weren't sure what to do.

"Well, lets go take a look at the rats and see what we've got," Commander Ferral said.

Felina went to one of the rats and found the mile by mile guide of the river. While the others looked over the supplies they had. No one had actually said they were going down the river, but since they didn't really have a choice everyone had figured they were. Looking through the guide Felina noticed a lot of these rapids were rated 8, 9, and 10's. Though she didn't know a lot about white water rafting she knew a 10 was the worst there was. Felina felt someone standing behind her. She turned around and found Chance standing there.

"I was just checking to see if you were ok, you got flung into me pretty hard back there," he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Felina told him.

"What are you looking at?" Chance asked putting a hand on her shoulder and looking down at the guide.

"The mile by mile guide, there are a lot of bad rapids along the way," Felina said feeling herself blush a little from Chance's hand being on her shoulder.

"Chance, come here," Jake yelled.

Chance took his had off her shoulder and walked over to Jake.

Man that was weird, Felina thought. I never blush from a simple touch. I don't even know him that well; all I know is he and Jake work in the junk yard.

"Chance, Commander Ferral is going to row one of the rats and take turns with Johnny. He wants you to row the other raft and switch off with me when you need too," Jake told him.

"Ok then lets load up and get on the river," Chance said.


	2. Day 1

Author's note: First off I would like to say that I am trying to use each character and add some of there thoughts and feelings. Though it will mostly be focusing on Chance and Felina since this is a romance fict about them. Also this chapter is long. I didn't intend for it to be this long that just happens to be the case. I got some really good ideas and ran with them.

Commander Ferral jumped in a raft, put on a life jacket and got seated between the oars at the back of the raft. Steel jumped in putting on his life jacket and taking a seat in front of the Commander. Johnny and Ann followed Commander Ferral's example and both sat in the front of his raft.

Felina kind of wanted to be in her uncle's boat, but since it was full and Steel was in it she figured it would be fine to ride in Chance's boat. She grabbed her life jacket and tugged it tightly to her. Then she got in the front of Chance's raft beside Callie. Jake rode in the middle of the raft. This was it as they pushed off with Commander Ferral taking the lead.

Ferral watched at the sandy bank gave way to steep canyon walls. He was pushing slowly on the oars, the current wasn't very strong yet and the raft stayed in the center of the river on it's on.

"Hey listen," Ann said a few minutes later. No one had really said anything since they started so they all could here it. It sounded like a giant snake hissing and echoing through the canyon. It took them all a minute to realize they were hearing a rapid. As they rounded a bend in the river the hiss became a roar.

Commander Ferral looked down stream and saw the river just end. He saw a small patch of sand to the left of the rapid and thought he might be able to get a look before they ran it. "Let's tie up there for a minute," Ferral yelled back to Chance.

Felina grabbed the mile by mile guide as Chance landed them on the small spit of sand. She quickly scanned the guide. "This one is called Echo rapid it's rated a 7," she told Ferral and Chance as they scrambled up a boulder to get a better look. Jake followed them up helping Callie with him. Johnny and Ann stayed in the rat. Felina wanted to see too.

Chance noticed Felina trying to get up so he offered his hand to help her up. She accepted and he felt her hand close around his as he pulled her up. He then looked back at Echo rapid. There were a lot of white water and huge rocks through out the rapid. Near the end of the rapid the river narrowed and took a big drop.

"Just follow me," Commander Ferral said as he got back in his boat, and paddled it into the river.

Callie watched as Commander Ferral's raft went over the edge of the rapid. Callie let out a small scream as they were pulled into the fury of white water. Callie felt the raft go sideways in the waves. She thought they might tip over, but they didn't the rapid spit them out and they were free.

Around the bend another mile or two down river they stopped to look at another rapid. This one was called Horizon and it was also rate a 7. It was basically like the first accept with bigger waves.

"I think I see a path, follow me again," Ferral said as they pushed off again for another wild ride.

Felina felt the boat turn sideways again as Chance tried to get the hang of paddling. Felina felt them rise on the wave and all of a sudden she was in the cold water, lucky for her she grabbed the line that ran around the side of the raft. Felina was surprised that when they were away from the rapid Callie was the one who grabbed her and pulled her by the life jacket back in.

"Sorry Felina are you alright," Chance asked as he bailed out water.

"It's ok I'm fine," Felina said impressed that he would apologize. She noticed that the other raft didn't' even have to bail there ride was almost perfect.

Ann got out some food and they ate lunch in the boats during a stretch of calm water. Ann watched as Felina spread out in the boat while eating lunch trying to dry. She was glad she was in Ferral's boat because she didn't know how Chance was doing on the paddles.

Down river they came to Bend rapid. It was rated an 8, it was the worst one yet. The rapid was on a bend in the river with the current making a big wave against the cliff on the left. The waves poured into huge holes in the rapid.

"This is going to be difficult; we need to stay in the little strip of calm water in the middle. Problem is the current is going to take us right into the waves," Johnny said standing with Ferral this time.

Steel held his breath as the boat went over the edge. He watched Commander Ferral try to keep away from the big waves, but he couldn't. Steel felt the boat rise and then drop right into one of the big holes they didn't want to be in. Steel thought for sure they would flip, but they landed right side up in the hole and it spit them out. He looked back to see Chance bring the boat through right where it should be. Steel grabbed a bucket and started bailing out all the water.

Ann looked at the map the next rapid was named Ice and it was rated an 8. This time they couldn't find a place to pull out and look at the rapid. We rounded a bend and there it was a huge hole only about 30 yards away. Ann felt the boat hit the hole and stop. The boat just stopped, they were rowing on place. Water was pouring in and the boat started leaning. Ann, Johnny and Steel all lunged to one side to keep it from turning over. It worked the hole spit them out.

Felina felt themselves hit the hole. They were flung high up and then it happened they flipped. Felina and Chance were flung to one side. They were able to swim to a shore close by. Jake had hung onto the boat and Commander Ferral dragged him and the boat.

"Where's Callie?" Jake asked not seeing her.

"There," Ann said pointing up river as Callie came down. Ann grabbed her and hauled her in.

Callie was shaking; she had been pulled into the whole and turned around like clothes in a dryer. They made it to shore where Chance and Felina waited to help turn the raft over.

After turning the raft over they made dinner and set up the tents. The tents could hold four and they had two of them. Felina, Callie and Ann had a tent. One of the guys would have to sleep outside. That night Commander Ferral slept outside on the ground.


	3. Day 2

Authors Note: This chapter deals more with the characters feelings and thoughts then with the rafting. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

Felina woke up real early and decided just to get up. She slowly got out of the tent and walked past her uncle without waking anyone. She walked to the end of the beach and was surprised to find Chance sitting there. She wasn't sure if she should say something or just go back to her tent.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked without turning to face her.

Felina came and sat down beside him on the ground. She didn't say anything but watched the sky with him. She saw a shooting star something she didn't often get to see in the city. That and she never had time just to lie around and star gaze.

"Make a wish," Chance said to her. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her sad face.

Felina had been keeping something inside since she started this trip and she really felt like she should get it out. "I know it's wrong to me to think this, but I'm really enjoying this trip. I know we are all in danger, but I just needed to get away from it all. You know work and just life in general," she told him.

"It's not wrong at all to think that, Felina," Chance said. For a moment Chance felt a closeness to Felina he had never felt before.

"Thanks," was all Felina said back. She was glad to have someone willing to listen to her for a change.

"Mind if I join you?" Callie asked.

"Not at all," Chance said as Callie sat down on the other side of Felina.

They all sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying the sound of the river. It wasn't until Felina heard her uncle trying to fix breakfast that she got up to go help.

Callie smiled at Chance as he watched Felina walk away. She could tell there was something starting for form between them. After a while of setting in more silence, they got up and went back to camp. They found everyone awake and getting ready to eat breakfast. After breakfast they packed everything into the rafts. Back on the river, Callie got out the sun tan lotion and started applying it to herself.

In the other raft, Johnny was putting sun tan lotion on Ann's back. Though he and Ann were good friends neither of them thought about the other as anything more. They ran three rapid's rated six's, Ann thought they were getting the hang of rafting because they weren't having any problems.

The river died down again and they were moving slowly. They rounded a bend and on both sides of the canyon all different sizes of waterfalls poured into the river. It was such a beautiful site that they decided to tie up to some rocks and eat lunch. Since there was no beach they just got out on the rocks in the middle of the river to eat.

Steel came up and sat down beside Felina. He didn't really like Felina; he pretended to just to annoy her. "Hey, I was looking at the guide and we have some bad rapids coming up today or tomorrow," Steel said.

"I know," Felina stated trying to ignore him. Though she was kind of worried about the big drops they would soon be hitting. They were all rated 9's or 10's on the scale.

Chance seeing Felina and Steel talking started to get a little jealous. So he decided to go over and set beside Felina as well. Callie and Jake followed Chance over to Felina so they were all there.

Jake watched Callie fiddling with her necklace. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

Callie looked down at her necklace and back at the beautiful waterfalls. "It's my mothers. She died last month. I wish she could be here to see this She loved the beauty of nature," Callie said.

"I'm sorry Callie, it must be hard on you," Jake expressed throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"It is, but I still have my dad, and I know how much he loves me. I don't know what I'd do without him," Callie said.

They all watched as Felina got up and walked off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Callie asked.

"I don't know," Chance answered looking after Felina.

Back in the boats, no one said anything to Felina; they could tell she didn't want to talk. On the other boat Ann was telling a funny story and Johnny and Steel were laughing at her. Even Commander Ferral was smiling. They ran a few small rapids, there mood still happy, but when they rounded a corner and they heard roar from a rapid. It was so load that there mood changed.

"What is it a waterfall?" Ann asked.

"We better take a look," Commander Ferral announced pulling the boat toward a shore.

The roar this close to the rapid was deafening and Callie felt sick and light headed as she joined the others to have a look.

Chance looked out at the rapid; it was strewn with boulders from one side to the other. He couldn't see where the rapid ended. It was a maze of rocks and holes. Chance couldn't find a route and neither could anyone else.

The rapid was called the Divide and it was rated a 9. The worse yet, according to the guide Ann was reading. Ann fixed a quick bite of supper since no one was in the mood for anything elaborate.

Steel was glad when they decided to make camp here and run the rapid in the morning. It was his turn to sleep outside. Though he didn't think anyone would get sleep over the roar.


	4. Day 3

Author's Note: This is chapter 3 of my story. I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as the other two.

The morning arrived and everyone got up. No one said a word all through breakfast. You could feel the tension between them. Finally Commander Ferral spoke, "Let's try to find a path through, Chance."

Chance stood with Commander Ferral at the top of the rapid and listened to him point out a possible rout. "I think I see the route you're talking about. If I enter the rapid just right the current should pull us where we need to be," Chance stated.

"Miss the entrance by even a foot or two and you'll end up in a hole or around a rock," Commander Ferral cautioned.

Callie's heart was pounding as Chance pushed off following Commander Ferral's lead. She watched as the other boat dropped out of site. Then they squeezed between two boulders and over the edge. Callie was glad to see there line was perfect and they avoided the two holes on either side.

Ferral however had smacked up against a rock and lost all control. They hit one of the waves and were thrown into a hole. They were spun sideways and one side of the boat went up in the air. Johnny and Steel throw themselves to the high side to bring it down, while Ann hung on to keep from falling out. After what seemed like forever the hole let them go, but the boat was so full of water Ferral couldn't steer it through the rest of the rapid. They just got thrown where ever the rapid took them. Finally they were out of the rapid and near Chance's boat. Chance had got a head of them when the hole got them.

"That was awesome," Jake yelled.

"That was a huge rapid," Ann called.

"We did it," Callie added.

Even Felina seemed to be in a better mood.

Chance had no problems with knockout and ghost rapid's which were both rated 8's. He was glad that Feral didn't either. They were just fun rides for all of them. It seemed that everyone was starting to enjoy themselves.

Ann was happy when they stopped for lunch by another waterfall. It was a nice peaceful spot and had plenty of room to walk around. Not like the ones yesterday that fell directly into the river. Her and Johnny ate lunch together and watched Callie and Jake play under the waterfall.

Felina scampered up some rocks and to the top of the waterfall where she could watch everyone below. She smiled as she watched Chance start to climb up as well.

"Hey," Chance said coming to stand behind her. He had always thought he liked Callie, but seeing Callie with Jake didn't bother him anymore.

"Hi," Felina said.

"Umm… are you alright you seemed upset yesterday," Chance said taking a chance that she wouldn't hit him.

Felina sighed; she knew they had a right to know why she had gotten angry. Though for some odd reason the only person she wanted to tell was Chance. "When I was small my parents decided they didn't want me, so they basically gave me to my uncle. My parents never loved me. The only person who loves me is my uncle. I guess it really bothers me when I here about other peoples parents," she finished.

"Felina I had no idea," Chance said not knowing what else to say. He felt like he should hug her, but he didn't he wasn't sure how she would react. He saw Jake waving them down. "Come on," he finished.

Felina followed Chance back down and into the boats, where they were soon back on the river. At least the canyon was beautiful she thought as she watched it pass by. She noticed that clouds were starting to form. Not a lot, but a few puffy white ones.

Ann laughed as they were pushed through a minor rapid. She was having a great time just being away from her job. Though she knew what a story this was going to make. It seemed to Ann the cliffs had gotten taller, she couldn't' tell where they ended.

Ferral started to get worried. Light was fading and they couldn't find a place to set up camp. The weather was taking a turn for the worse too. The few clouds had become many and the wind had picked up. It was getting colder as well and everyone was starting to shiver in their wet cloths.

"Phantom rapid's coming up. It's rated a 9 in high water, 10 in normal water and it says not recommended for low water," Steel read.

"What's the water level? Not that it matters we have to do it anyway or Megas might kill us," Jake questioned.

Chance could see a ring where the water had been recently about five feet in the air. "It's either normal or low," Chance stated.

"The lights' fading fast is there a camp before we get to it?" Ferral asked Steel

"Yep, the map says there is one," he reported.

"Let's head for the camp," Commander Ferral yelled back to Chance.

"Keep it to the right we don't want to miss it," Chance yelled as they got closer to the rapid. They could hear the hiss of the rapid and a little latter it turned into a thunderous roar. Still no camp, they pulled out right above the rapid and looked at it in almost near dark.

Felina looked at the rapid and almost had a heart attack. It was defiantly a ten plus. It was a short, but big drop into what looked like teeth. It was studded with rocks. The only passable water funneled into another huge fall, with waves attacking from both sides and deep holes everywhere. "We can't run this tonight," Felina announced with fright in her voice. Felina didn't think she had ever been this scared in her life.

Jake and Chance knew they had done a lot of crazy stuff as the Swat Kats, but neither was sure they could do this.

"We have to run it," Ferral said getting things strapped down in the boats.

Callie felt herself falling and falling, she couldn't see anything, but water. Water was everywhere, pouring into the boat and falling on her. She struggled to keep from floating out. Just as quickly as it had happened, it was over and Callie started to bail out all the water.

Ferral's boat had come out fine and was now searching for a camp. They finally found one and got a fire started to warm up by. After changing into dry cloths everyone felt better and sat up the tents. They decided to skip supper; they were all to tired to fix it.

Felina sat beside Chance for a while around the fire. They didn't talk, but being close to him made her feel better. Though that last rapid had scared her she didn't think Chance would let anything happen to her. After a while they all headed for bed.

Johnny slept outside that night, but didn't have a problem falling asleep even with the roar of rapids close by. They were all too exhausted.


End file.
